


Wilbur's Valentine

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [21]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, I have no idea, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Valentine's Day, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur's Fish Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Wilbur is weird. That much was established.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon, i don't know man - Relationship
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 13
Kudos: 183





	Wilbur's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by: DispareBoi
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> This is part of a series. All Characters, Houses, and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Levels of Mentioned:  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Ranboo(Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Niki (Hufflepuff, 5th Year)  
> Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)  
> Fundy (Ravenclaw, 5th Year)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)  
> George (Ravenclaw, 7th Year)  
> Sam (Ravenclaw, 7th Year)  
> Quackity (Gryffindor, 5th Year)  
> Dream (Slytherin, 6th Year)  
> Wilbur (Slytherin, 6th Year)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

It was February 14th, and like usual, Wilbur was still single. He had girls coming up to him, sure, but they just didn't click with him. That morning, the brunet walked out to the common room with a heavy sigh. He could already see the sappy couples sitting down on the couches, feeding each other chocolates and all that. Wilbur rolled his eyes at them, thinking _Man, I wish I had a Valentine._

He proceeded to look away from the couples and was about, when something caught his eye. He stopped in front of a glass boarder—one that was separating the common room with the waters of the Black Lake—to be honest, he nearly forgot that their common room was situated under the fucking lake. Wilbur tilted his head and smiled when he saw a salmon swimming around. Why was there a salmon in the lake filled with magical creatures, and a giant squid? He has no clue.

"Hi there," Wilbur said, waving his hand.

The fish seemed to have noticed him, so instead of swimming pass the glass, the fish came over to face Wilbur. It gave a few blubs—not that he could hear it—before wiggling a fin around.

Wilbur let out an excited gasp," Hold on, I'm going to you," he had said, making hand gestures as if the fish could understand them, before heading out of the castle. He probably should have gone to breakfast, but he was already late anyway so, to the lake he goes!

He stumbled at the rocks that were surrounding the lake, before sitting down at the edge and peering into the water. "Hello?" he called out.

Not even a minute later, he saw something orange swimming upwards. The fish stopped just below the surface, and swam around in circles.

"Aww, excited, are we?" Wilbur chuckled. "My name's WIlbur. Do _you_ have a name?" Obviously she didn't but that would be rude to say off the bat. "No?" He said as the fish seemingly shook her head. "I'll call you Sally then! Sally the Salmon, quite catchy isn't it?"

The fish blubbed. 

"Well, Sally, would you mind being my Valentine today?" Wilbur asked. "You can say no of course, I'm not going to force you , especially since we just met."

Another blub.

"Great! Hold on, I'll— _Accio!_ " He waited for a fish bowl to appear, and when he spotted it coming towards him, he caught it with ease. He had no idea where it came from, but the summoning spell managed to get it. Hopefully it wasn't in use.

"Come on now, Sally." Wilbur dipped the bowl in the lake while he gestured for Sally to swim in."There we go," he chuckled as he stood up, holding the fish bowl up to his face to look at his valentine.

"Wilbur!" He heard someone yell, making him look around. From a distance he could see someone wearing Gryffindor robes coming towards him. "Oh, hey Big q," he greeted the younger.

"Wilbur, you gotta control your brother! He's been following me around since breakfast!" Quackity said, holding WIlbur by his arms. 

"What do you mean? Tommy's always a bit clingy bu—"

"No, not Tommy, Technoblade!" Quackity yelled. "He's been following me, and it is fucking terrifying."

Wilbur let out a chuckle, "Why would he be following you?"

"That's the problem, I have no idea why!"

"Well, I think you should go, Big Q," Wilbur said. "I see Technoblade coming this way."

"Oh, fuck," Quackity said, glancing behind him. "Tell him nothing," he said before running away to who knows where.

"Hello, Techno," Wilbur waved.

"Hello, Wil—Why do you have a fish?" Techno asked.

"Oh, this is Sally!" He holds the fishbowl up to Techno's face.

Techno stared at the fish. Sally gave him a blub. Techno looked back at his twin. 

"She's my valentine!"

"Heh?" Techno gave him a look. Wilbur's smile just widen. "You know what? You do you," he sigh. _Why am I related to this?_ "Have you seen Quackity?"

"No," Wilbur said. "Why are you looking for him?"

"Just felt like following him around for some reason," Techno said. "Well, I'll see you around, I guess." WIlbur waved as the pink-haired male walked pass him, towards the direction where Quackity went.

Sally gave a blub.

"I agree, Quackity is screwed," Wilbur said. "Let's go to the castle, yeah?" 

Walking through the decorated halls, Wilbur passed students confidently—as they stared at him—with Sally in his arms. They headed off to the first class of the day. Nothing much happened, since it was Divination. Well, apart from the professor told him that ties will be cut that day.

"Ominous shit I tell you," Wilbur told Sally as he walked to his next class.

"Wil!"

"Oh, hello Niki!" Wilbur greeted. 

"Hello! I have something for you," Niki said as she dug through a bag. "Here you go!" She handed Wilbur a bar of chocolate. "Me, Tubbo, Tommy and Ranboo baked these last night."

"Oh, that's very sweet, thank you," Wilbur said and looked down at Sally, "Oh come on now, don't be jealous. This is a friendship thing," Wilbur said.

"Umm," Niki said, prompting WIlbur to explain.

"Right, this is Sally, she's my valentine," Wilbur said. 

"Oh! Oh, hello Sally," Niki gave the fish a wave. Sally gave her two blubs before looking away. "I don't think she likes me very much," Niki chuckled. 

"Don't worry about her, I think she's just a bit nervous around new people," WIlbur whispered to Niki, which made her laugh.   
  
"Okay then, I will be leaving you two alone," she said. "I still have quite a lot of chocolate to hand out, but for some reason everyone seems to be off somewhere." She waved as she left.

"Now, Sally, that wasn't very nice," Wilbur said. Sally gave him a couple of blubs. "Please stop, we shouldn't be fighting, it's valentines." Sally was silent for a moment before giving in and blubbing three times. "Aww, that's so sweet," Wilbur said.

He arrived to another class, then to another, and another, all of them, he got reprimanded by the professor for bringing a pet in class. He told them off. 

"How dare they call you a pet, you are so much more than that," Wilbur said, as he walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Wilbur! Drop the fish and listen up motherfuck!" Tommy ran over to him, making him pause at the entrance.

"Good afternoon to you too, Tommy," WIlbur rolled his eyes. "Sally, say good morning to the child." He lifted the fish. She gave a blub.

"That is very offensive," Tommy said before redirecting his attention to the brunet. "Wilbur! Tubbo is literally ignoring me right now."

"I'd ignore you too if I could," Wilbur said. 

"He's been following Ranboo around," Tommy said. 

"Uhuh, and I thought you didn't like it when Tubbo's being clingy with you?"

"I'm fine with him hanging out with other people. I'm not an arsehole, arsehole," Tommy said. "But he literally ignored me when I said hi!"

Wilbur hummed, "Yeah, I think that's a you problem." Wilbur ruffled the blond's hair before leaving. "Hi Sam," he said as the older passed him.

"Leave me alone Sammy! I have shit to do!" Wilbur heard Tommy yell.

"So, that was Tommy," he said to Sally. The fish blubbed.

"Yeah, a lot of people find him annoying at first," Wilbur said. Sally gave another blub. "Exactly! Oh Sally, we are so in sync today."

After lunch and a few more lessons, Wilbur finally headed off to his last class of the day, History of Magic. 

He sat down at his usual seat, near the back of the room. Wilbur placed Sally on his desk, earning a couple of weird looks from his fellow students—which he didn't see because he was busy complementing Sally. "Yes, orange really suits you," he said.

"Oh hello Dream," Wilbur greeted the boy who sat beside him, and was looking around, antsy. "Who are you looking for?"

"George and Fundy," he said. "They've been following me all morning, I could have sworn they followed me in here too."

"What's with everyone following people around?" Wilbur asked.

"No clue," Dream sighed. "I arrived at the Great Hall late earlier and this happened." 

Dream made eye contact with Sally. He tried to look away, but the fish followed his gaze. "So! Why the fish?" He asked.

"Oh, Dream, that was very rude," Wilbur said. "But I guess I was the rude one, I should have introduced you to each other."

"Sally, meet Dream. Dream, meet Sally, she's my valentine."

"...You do you WIlbur. You can like whoever you want," Dream said and proceeded to pretend to pay attention to class, leaving WIlbur to stare at him with a 'What does that mean' face.

When class ended, Dream and Wilbur decided to head to the Great Hall, but were stopped by two Ravenclaws at the end of the hall. "Ohh Dream!" George called out, making Dream run for it. 

George passed Wilbur, Fundy following behind him, "Fundy!" Wilbur greeted, blocking the orange-haired fox-boy's path. "Have you met Sally? I think you'll really like her." He raised the fish bowl. "She looks slightly like you if I'm being honest."

"Oh, uhh, hello Sally," Fundy said, as he looked pass Wilbur's shoulder. "What—what's up?"  
  
"She's my date for valentine's," Wilbur said.

"That's nice Wil," Fundy said, not really paying attention.

"Do you know Sally's favorite color is brown?" WIlbur asked.

Fundy stopped to look at the brunet with a raised eyebrow, before looking at the salmon. Sally gave a blub.

"No it isn't," Fundy said. "Oh, Sally, I'd think about things some more if I were you. Anyway, gotta go." He pushed pass Wilbur and proceeded with following Dream.

Wilbur's attention was brought down to Sally who was giving him angry blubs. "I thought you said it was brown."

Blubs.

"Don't use that tone on me!"

Blubs.

"I am not raising my voice, you're raising your voice!"

Blub.

Blub.

Blub.

"You know what?" Wilbur asked. "Fine, if that's what you want." He headed out the castle, towards the Black Lake.

Wilbur crouch down at the edge, dipping the fish bowl down in the water. "I guess, I'll be seeing you?" He asked. Sally gave him a few slow blubs. "Goodbye, Sally." He watched the salmon swim away.

WIlbur sighed and walked to the Great Hall for dinner with his head down. He sat by the Slytherin table, and began gathering food on his plate. Soon enough, two more sighs came and he was faced with his brothers who sat across him.

"Where's Sally?" Tommy asked Wilbur.

"Lake. What's with you?" Wilbur asked Techno.

"All day's been a bit of a blur. Probably won't be eating at my own table for a while. You?" Techno asked Tommy.

"I—I don't know man, today's been draining," Tommy said.

The three gave out a collective sigh,

"So much for Valentine's Day."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! This was meant to be a Valentine Special, and there's two more if you haven't read them. They're connected to this one as well, so if you want to know about:
> 
> Chocolate Making With Niki ft.Minors—Read Baking 101  
> All The Following Around—Read Potion Delivery Mishap
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
